1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method, and more particularly, to an image processing driving method, a driver integrated circuit (IC) applying the driving method, and a touch display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smartphone users may deal with a situation that requires changing a displayed image to another image by touching and swiping the display panel. The image here is not limited to a picture; it can be anything which is displayed on the touch display panel such as a webpage or an app. During the process of changing a displayed image to another, a conventional smartphone will process the image shown on the display panel dynamically. This kind of transient image process may cause severe quantization loss, however. For example, assuming that the display panel shows an image having a particular gray gradient, and the user changes the image to a wholly black image, as the image processor enhances the image processing level dynamically to optimize the display, the higher image processing level will result in greater quantization loss. Therefore, the user may sense a distortion in the image during this transient process.